Tournament of the Ages
by Atriux
Summary: Mark and Patrick are invited to a tournament and continusly get into danger. Bigger explination inside Please R
1. Chapter One: A New Beginning

This is my first Fan Fiction which happens thirty years after Battle City. Mark and Patrick are invited to a tournament and they continue to get into a lot of danger. Mark and Patrick are both 11 and attending grade 6. They have been best friends since grade one and are neighbors. NO FLAMS PLEASE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you will not sue!  
  
Chapter One: A new beginning  
  
Hey Mark look at this Patrick said pointing to a big envelope that he took out of his mailbox.  
  
Mark: Yeah I got one too.  
  
They went to Patrick's house and opened the packages. The contents in each package included a page that explained the new tournament that was happening and how they were invited, and a locater card. On the piece of paper it explained that they would be taken to the tournament location in a fortnight. The winner of the tournament would win $100,000 Mark and Patrick spent the next fortnight planning their decks and were almost too exited to sleep. They kept thinking about all the challenges that would occur in this tournament.  
  
The starting day of the tournament finally arrived and Patrick and Mark went to the harbor. When they were on the boat they were extremely surprised because of how large the boat was. It looked like it had six floors and many things to do for fun. On the boat they even saw Hikari Motou, Yugi's daughter and an excellent duelist. Mark and Patrick were suddenly challenged to a duel and the mysterious strangers gave them their duel disks.  
  
M.S (Mysterious Stranger) 1: We challenge you to a duel. The winner will get the losers deck  
  
Mark: and we would duel you why?  
  
M.S 2: I don't think you have a choice  
  
Patrick: We accept your challenge  
  
M.S 1: It will be a double duel. I will start then him he said pointing to Mark. Then my partner will go and then finally him he said pointing to Patrick.  
  
Mark: Fine. We accept.  
  
Patrick: Mark are you crazy?  
  
Mark: trust me if we win this we will be more experienced for this tournament.  
  
Patrick: I guess so.  
  
M.S 1: Then I will start. The rules are that we start with 8000 life points, no one can attack on the first turn, cards like Rageki only affect one person, to win the duel you have to take out both players, and you can defend for your partner.  
  
Mark: Ok.  
  
Everyone's life points goes up to 8000. Everyone draws 5 cards and M.S 1 draws an additional card. Patrick draws Waboku, Man-Eater Bug, Nin-Kin Dog, Harpie's brother, and another Waboku. Mark draws Lord of D, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Wave-Motion-Cannon and a Waboku.  
  
M.S 1: I start by setting three cards face down (Magical Cylinders, Mirror Force, and Seven Tools of the Bandit but Mark, Patrick and M.S 2 don't know which cards they are) then set one monster (Dark Cat White a White Tail 800/500) and I end my turn.  
  
Mark: I draw Harpies Feather Duster Perfect (italics are thoughts) Ok first I'll activate Harpies Feather Duster on you pointing to M.S 1  
  
M.S 1: Damn.  
  
Mark. Then I'll set one monster (Lord of D 1200/1500 not completely sure of defense points) in face down defense and end my turn.  
  
M.S 2: My turn and I'll start by activating Tribute to the Doomed (discard one card from you hand to destroy one monster on the field) on Mark's face down card. Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon that I discarded from Tribute to the Doomed.  
  
Mark: Damn my Lord of D.  
  
M.S 1: Good move.  
  
M.S 2: thanks this duel will be a lot easier then I thought. Oh yes by the way the losers of this duel will be killed.  
  
Patrick: WHAT??  
  
Mark: You never told us that  
  
M.S 1: You never asked so Patrick hurry up so we can finish this  
  
Patrick: Oh that's it time to lose!  
  
M.S 2: ha ha yeah right now let's see you backup your words.  
  
Patrick: I draw. Rageki Perfect! I set two magic/spell/traps and set one monster (two Waboku's and Man-Eater-Bug) then I end.  
  
(After each turn I will have a status report  
  
M.S 1: Dark Cat with a White Tail face down (2 cards in hand)  
  
M.S 2: Nothing (3 cards in hand)  
  
Mark: Nothing (5 cards in hand)  
  
Patrick Two Waboku's and Man Eater Bug face down (3 cards in hand)  
  
Well that's it for first chapter but will update if you review and then I will update soon PLEASE R&R!! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Making of New Freinds

Well I'm back. Thanks to Amop and iwantSK for reviewing my story and hope others will review it as well. I have decided to allow flams as I need to know what I am doing wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh but I did make up Mark and Patrick and some of their decks. So you're not going to sue.  
  
Chapter 2: the Making of New Friends  
  
(Sorry I made a mistake M.S 2 has: Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode (3 cards in hand). On with the story)  
  
M.S 1: "Well it looks like we have the upper hand as your teammate does not have any monsters. So I will start by flipping my face down Dark Cat with a white tail and activate his effect! Return Patrick's face down card and I will return my Cat. Now I summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600) and attack Mark directly."  
  
Patrick: I use Waboku to defend him.  
  
M.S 2: "But now my Blue Eyes White Dragon can attack him directly causing him 3000 points of damage."  
  
M.S 1: I end  
  
Mark: "It's my turn now. Draw. Ok I set one card face down (komouri dragon) and activate Wave-Motion Cannon".  
  
M.S 2: "What in gods name is that?" he said pointing to the slowly charging cannon?  
  
Mark: "You will just have to find out won't you? I end"  
  
M.S 2: "My turn and I draw. Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his face down card now." The large dragon powered up a charge from its mouth and unleashed it at Mark's face down card. By this time there were many spectators watching their duel.  
  
Mark: No big loss  
  
M.S. 2: "End"  
  
Patrick: "Draw." Hum... Magic retrieval he thought to himself. "Watch this move. First I activate Rageki destroying your side of the field." Patrick said pointing to M.S 2 "now I'll activate Magic Retrieval. By discarding one card from my hand I can bring back a card from my graveyard. Now I activate the card I just got from my graveyard Rageki on you." He said point to M.S 1 "so both of your fields are empty. Now I play Pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards. Yes" he said as he looked at his cards. "I play this card, Hand of last resort (I don't know if that's exactly how to say/spell but o well) which allows everyone to draw six cards. Then I activate Sentry of the ages which allows me to discard cards from my hand and pick a certain card from my deck. However for every card I discard I have to pay 500 life points so I discard 5 cards to draw 5 cards I want. Now I summon Maho Vailo and activate the five cards I drew. Scapegoat, United we stand, Twin Sword of Flashing Light- Trice, and Mage Power (Maho Vailo 1550/1000 (forgot defense points) 4500 from United we Stand 0 from Trice because of Maho Vailo's affect, plus 2500 from Mage power = 7500 1550 = 9050 and can attack twice because of the effect of Trice)  
  
M.S 1: "What????"  
  
M.S 2: "No Way!!!"  
  
Patrick: Yes so now my super powered up Maho Vailo attack both their life points directly!!  
  
After Patrick declared the attack the large spell caster launched a large energy beam at both M.S 1 and M.S 2  
  
(M.S 1: 0 LP M.S 2: 0 LP Patrick: 5500 LP Mark: 8000 LP)  
  
Suddenly M.S 1 and M.S 2 said to Mark and Patrick "that was a well fought duel but as our agreement here are our decks  
  
Mark: "Thanks"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of smoke and they were gone.  
  
Mark: "That was some duel..."  
  
Patrick: "Yeah very intense."  
  
Mark: "Hey look over there" he said pointing to two girls. "Isn't that Hillary Moto and Alysha Wheeler?"  
  
Patrick: "Oh yeah it is." Patrick and Mark walked up to the two girls and before they could talk Hillary said "that was some duel."  
  
Mark: "Uh... thanks"  
  
Alysha: "well I'll see you in the tournament then?"  
  
Patrick: "Yeah I guess you will"  
  
Alysha: well we'll see you later in the finals then won't we?  
  
Mark: "Um. Sure I guess,"  
  
Suddenly the intercom buzzed and said "We will be there in five minutes. Repeat Five minutes please get ready to get to Duelist Island.  
  
Well that's it for now. R&R please.  
  
Atriux 


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning of the tourname...

Hey it's been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy with evil homework and I have to catch up my grades in school. Well on with the story  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of the tournament.  
  
Five minutes after the announcement Mark and Patrick along with thousands of other duelists went off the boat when they were introduced by Melvin Kaiba, son of Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
Melvin: "I welcome everyone to the duelist island tournament. This tournament will be just like the battle city tournament. However instead you will be required to acquire 12 locator cards instead of 6. However the risks in this duel are higher. You and your opponent have to negotiate two cards or more depending on the risks from the other player. The loser will have to give the cards agreed. When you have all twelve locator cards you will need to pile them together. When done that there will be a secret location shown on the locator card. That will be the area of the finals. You have eight days to get all twelve cards. If you are eliminated or run out of time you will be taken back to the mainland. As you can see there are many buildings around the island" he said pointing to the area around him. The way it works is you start with 200 credits which are required to rent a room at the hotel or buy necessities required for living on this island. You earn extra points when you win a duel. The remainder of the life points you have is how many extra points you are going to get. You are aloud to combine your points with other people and there is no limit in how many people you can combine with but be cautioned more people means more spending needed.  
  
Everyone started to gasp. People started to chat about the rules. Mark and Patrick found Hillary and Alysha and they weren't worried at all. Apparently they have been in these types of contests before.  
  
Melvin: LET THE DUELIST ISLAND TOURNAMENT BEGIN!  
  
Everyone suddenly scattered around and begun to find necessities and some duels before the day ended.  
  
Hillary and Alysha came up to Mark and Patrick. "Do you think you're ready?" Alysha asked them.  
  
Mark "maybe but I don't know. We should find some duels and shelter before the day ends."  
  
Patrick: "I guess"  
  
Alysha: "Hey Hillary do you want to pool our points together?"  
  
Hillary: "Sure thing."  
  
Mark: "Do you want to Patrick?"  
  
Patrick: "Yeah sure"  
  
? ?? ??? ???? "We challenge you four to a duel"  
  
Mark and the others heard as they turned around. They met four people in cloaks so they were unable to see their faces. Although all of them were wearing a shirt and all four of them had a scar on their right arm representing the shape of a cross.  
  
Mark: how about us four take all our turns at once and then when we done you four go and vice versa.  
  
?: O.K  
  
Mark: And life points are combined so both teams have 8000. If one person on your team gets hit the team's life points go down if they go up life points go up as well. You can sacrifice your partners' monsters to summon your own. And for the first turn no one can attack. Also the last rule is you can defend for your partner no matter what position your monster is in also you can show your partners your hand. Agreed?  
  
??: Sounds good  
  
Mark: By the way what are your names? Maybe we should get a introduction for all of us.  
  
????: Sounds ok with me...  
  
?: Blake ??: Clare ???: Anthony ????: Steve  
  
Steve: you?  
  
Alysha: Alysha Mark: Mark Patrick: Patrick Hillary: Hillary  
  
Patrick: So let's get on with the duel.  
  
Alysha: how should we divide the cards up?  
  
Steve: how about each person from the winning team gets 1 card from each of the losers.  
  
Anthony: ok with you guys?  
  
Hillary: yup... this should be fun.  
  
Everyone in Unison: LET'S DUEL!!  
  
Mark: We will start if you don't mind  
  
Patrick: I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode and set 3 cards.  
  
Hillary: (Hum... a dragon deck perfect (A/N: brackets will be thoughts)) I will activate one of my favorite cards. The Flute of summoning dragon, this allows me to summon two dragons from my hand so arise Silver light holy dragon (A/N after cards if there's a it means I made it up and I will give attack/defense effects type at end) 4000/2000 and Black dark curse dragon 3000/2000. These two monsters are my two strongest although they only need 2 sacrifices each it takes me 500 lifepoints every full phase.  
  
Blake: (it doesn't matter we can take those easily)  
  
Mark: I set 4 cards. I'm done.  
  
Alysha: guess its my turn... I will play unholy curse which allows me to take any number of cards from my deck at the cost of my opponent(s) gaining 2000 life points per card. So I take 3 cards  
  
Mark: (she is probably up to something but 2000 life points a card is a lot while were combining)  
  
Alysha: I activate super cost down its effect is that I am allowed to take 6 stars off a monster although my opponent(s) gain 2000 life points. So I set one monster face down and set 3 cards face down.  
  
Report  
  
Patrick team: 8000 LP Cards on field (which are known) Silver light holy dragon, Black dark curse dragon, Lord of Dragons, 11 cards face down  
  
Blake team: 16000 LP  
  
end of report  
  
Blake: our turns then. I summon angelic healer this card is very rare. It gives our team 8000 life points.  
  
Steve: ha nice with this boost we will flatten them.  
  
Patrick: don't get that overconfident.  
  
Clare: Why not? We obviously have the advantage over a bunch of amateurs.  
  
Hillary: pardon me????  
  
Anthony: oh come on Clare your suppose to be nice with losers  
  
Alysha: haha you guys are going down. Let's see you try  
  
Blake: I believe it's our turn and yes I believe we will show you. I summon death monkey 1400/2085 haha meet one of the many monsters of your demise. Now I activate Rageki which will destroy all your monsters.  
  
Mark: haha I cant believe you actually did that. Activate Anti – Rageki!! destroying your death monkey.  
  
Blake: I discard holy monkey to keep my death monkey on the field. Not only that but when holy monkey is sent to the graveyard from Death monkeys effect it can be special summoned onto the field and you lose 1000 life points. I'm done  
  
Anthony: well ill just set 3 cards  
  
Clare: ill set 2  
  
Steve: I set 4 and one monster  
  
Patrick: so you're done then and it's our turn.  
  
I think ill leave it there. Great time for a cliffhanger.  
  
Remember R&R!!  
  
Atriux 


End file.
